A Cold
by Kairi-kun
Summary: Hikaru catches a cold and now Kaoru has to help cure him. **Cover image not mine**
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HighSchool Host Club or its characters

{This is dedicated to my friend Eaten Alive By Boredom. You are always there to inspire me and always review my stories. Plus you are really talented. Thanks for being such an awesome friend!}

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were what you would call troublesome. Haruhi would describe them as a storm because they always feel the need to start something. But that was apart of their charm and all the girls loved them. Tamaki thought they were the most annoying creatures to walk the planet and they thought the same of him. Despite that, they were great friends. It was the blonde that brought them into this world of hosting afterall.

That day was like any other. Tamaki was making Haruhi angry with his constant calling himself her daddy. Kyoya was typing away on his laptop and muttering about a budget meeting that he obviously needed to hold. Honey was eating cake with usa-chan in his lap. Mori was sitting across from the tiny blond,staring into space. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting beside each other playing video games and laughing about something. It was a nice picture. Until Hikaru started coughing. It wasn't a normal cough either. It was one that usually meant a cold was coming on. Kaoru put down his game and stared at his brother with concern.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hikaru said with a little bemusement."I just had a little tickle in the back of my throat."

Kaoru nodded but in no way letting it go. Getting sick meant that he had to be all alone and he wasn't fond of that idea. So he would stay vigil at his brothers side until he was completely better. Even though he knew that was probably going to annoy the more temperamental twin he wasn't going to let him out of his sight. Club hours ended and the Hitachiin brothers waited out front for their limo. He was late today for some reason and Hikaru was starting to get visibly agitated.

 _*cough**cough*_ Kaoru looked over at his twin when he heard the coughing again. Maybe he should encourage Hikaru to take some medicine before he went to bed that night. It would be beneficial to treat the cold before he got worse. Maybe they could prevent the worst of it. The auburn haired boy nodded to himself and looped his arm around Hikaru's. His brother smiled at him and the two waited patiently for another five minutes until the limo finally pulled up. Pilling in the back, off they went home to their mansion.

As soon as the two got into the mansion, Hikaru started up the stairs to their room. Kaoru had other matters to attend to though. He waved off his brothers puzzled look and dashed towards the kitchen and found the chef. Requesting he make some kind of soup(preferably tomato) for dinner,Kaoru jogged off to one of the downstairs bathrooms. Opening the cabinet he peeked around for some cold a few, Kaoru started reading labels. With the most promising one in hand, Kaoru went back to the kitchen.

"Before you bring out the drinks tonight can you drop one of these into Hikaru's glass?It's cold medicine that can be dissolved in liquid. Hopefully it helps him before he gets really sick." The butler nodded and gave a small smile to Kaoru as his young master exited the kitchen. He really cared about his brothers well being-a very redeemable quality for an aristocrat.

Kaoru took it slow when he went up the stairs to the room he shared with his twin. He was sure that Hikaru was probably doing something that he shouldn't and it made his brother sigh. They were really immature at times but even Kaoru thought that maybe he should take better care of himself.

Opening the door he noticed his brother was sitting on the bed with the laptop sitting in front of him. He looked to be in deep thought and Kaoru wondered what he could be doing. But he was actually really tired himself and could use a few z's before dinner. He tapped Hikaru on the arm. "I'm gonna take a me at dinner." Not waiting for Hikaru to respond,he slipped into the blankets on the other side of the bed and relaxed. His measures against whatever cold Hikaru was getting would help, he reasoned in his mind. His eyelids felt heavy and within moments the younger twin fell asleep.

 _Cold air hitting his face was what woke Kaoru up. It was October so of course it was cold but he wasn't sure why he was feeling it. He_ _ **was**_ _in his bed at home and Hikaru had been sitting right beside him on the why was he feeling cold air? He opened his eyes slowly and stared at the white ceiling. Where was he? His body wouldn't move and Kaoru felt fear in the pit of his stomach. Calming himself, he tested his movements once more. He was finally able to move. Hopping out of the bed he started walking. With the layout and white he deduced that he was in a hospital. The room he was in was rather spacious(almost two of the clubrooms combined) and there were two beds on either side of the room. One was the one that he had been laying on and the other was also occupied. But by what?_

 _Peering at the bed he noticed whatever it was was covered in a sheet and didn't seem to be moving. Was that a person? Did someone die? Kaoru gulped and moved towards the bed with his legs shaking. As he reached out a hand he felt more cold air. The room was peculiarly drafty. That was why he had been feeling cold, he realized. He nodded silently to himself(trying to work up the courage) and pulled the white sheet off of the other bed. His body became rigid,his complexion became ashen, and his eyes widened in horror. It was Hikaru._

 _His twin was laying on the bed, unmoving. Kaoru's hands shook and he gasped in horror. His hand gently brushed against Hikaru's. He felt no warmth from his brother. The body was pale with bags underneath the eyes as if he hadn't slept in months. This couldn't be real. Kaoru stumbled back before finally collapsing on his knees a few feet from the bed. Hikaru was alive! He had to be.A heart wrenching scream tore through Kaoru and he curled into a ball on the hospital floor. It had just been a cold. He couldn't have died from a cold!Tears streamed down his face and Kaoru whispered gravely. "Hikaru."_

Kaoru's eyes snapped open and he abruptly sat up. Which caused him to almost knock his forehead into Hikaru's ,who had been trying to wake him up. "Geez you feeling okay?* _cough_ *"

The teenager looked at his twin with so much relief in his eyes. It had all been a dream. The proof was sitting right beside him, staring at him like he was crazy. Tears started welling up at the corner of his eyes and he tried to wipe them away. Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother and embraced him. He didn't know why his twin was crying but he didn't like it. The two stayed like that for almost five minutes and then broke apart. Kaoru gave Hikaru a small smile that Hikaru returned.

"I think dinner is about ready." Hikaru said and jumped up from the bed followed by Kaoru. They raced down the stairs and into the dining room.

The butler chuckled at the brothers antics. "You're parents are both out on business today so I'm afraid you two will be eating alone."

The two just nodded. This wasn't the first time that this had happened. A glass was set down in front of the two and Hikaru wasted no time taking a big gulp of his. Kaoru smiled knowingly. The the medicine would take effect soon. The soup was brought out a moment later and the two dug into it hungrily. It didn't take long for them to both finish off their dinner and drain their glasses. Dessert was a chocolate cake which the two eagerly devoured. Afterwards, it was time for a nice hot bath.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked into the large bathroom that they shared. It had a tub that was about as big as a small swimming pool which made it a great size for both of them. Stripping out of their clothes, the two sunk down into the water. Hikaru started coughing again and Kaoru frowned. His dream kept coming back to him and he was hesitant to leave his brothers side. Apparently Hikaru knew this because he just moved over to sit by him. The two finished twenty minutes later and dressed in their pajamas.

Kaoru sat down at their desk and started on his homework while Hikaru flipped through the movies on TV. The sound of the movie playing made it easier for Kaoru to concentrate on his task. Noise was always good. It let him know that Hikaru was still sitting right there behind him on the bed. The boy leaned back and glanced over at his brother from over his shoulder. The older brother was leaning against the headboard with a pillow in his lap and the remote clutched tightly in one hand. The same as any other night.

An hour later the two were getting into bed and Kaoru felt fear grip at his heart. He didn't want to have that nightmare again. Hikaru wrapped an arm around his brother which made Kaoru jump in surprise. "Relax Kaoru it's just me." The auburn haired boys settled down and Hikaru fell asleep instantly. Kaoru's eyes started to feel heavy and he too fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

The next morning Hikaru was feeling better. His cough was almost gone and he was full of energy. That made Kaoru grin in triumph. He had cured his brothers cold. And even better, he didn't have that nightmare again. The two walked into class and greeted everyone. After taking their seats the boring lesson started. Kaoru,feeling a little tickle in the back of his throat, frowned. _Probably nothing,_ he thought. But the longer the day went, the worse that tickle became, and soon he was starting to cough.

A few days after, Kaoru ended up in bed with a nasty cold. His forehead was burning up,his nose was stuffy,and he couldn't stop coughing. But worst of all,for him at least, was that he had lost his voice. Hikaru sat on the end of the bed, giving him a sheepish look. "Looks like you caught my cold."

Kaoru silently groaned around the thermometer in his mouth. He may have helped cure Hikaru but he ended up catching his cold now. _That's just great._ Kaoru sighed and closed his eyes. Well at least Hikaru was okay.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Review! I hoped you like it EABB!


	2. Not A Chapter

**So I posted this all over Facebook and on my profile but I thought I would post it on every story that I currently have up. Today(10/13/2016) at 3:10 this afternoon I got a guest review on Their Life's notice about the rewrite that I had put up. The guest review said "Kill yourself,disgusting delusional pathetic f*** up fugly f*** virgin." which rather upset me and fanfiction deleted the comment immediately. You don't know what someone else it going through and some people are really sensitive. I have anxiety and clinical depression but I write to make myself feel better. There are probably a lot of people who do that and when you make hateful comments about their stories it makes them upset. Constructive criticism is okay but bullying is not! What if they actually committed suicide? Would you feel bad? If you wouldn't then you are a piss poor human being. Suicide is no joking matter.**

 **On another note if you don't like what someone writes then just don't read it. Everyone likes something different but if you don't then there is no reason to say horrible things to them. I'm a multishipper so things that I write sometimes have weird pairings but that is okay and no one has the right to tell me that I should only like canon couples. We can like what we want! This whole situation makes me want to delete my profile and stories so that no one can read them ever again. But I won't do that.**

 **Since I ranted a bit below I'll post some small snippets from stories that I'm currently rewriting or new fanfictions.**

 **UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

 _ **Annoyance Rewrite:**_

" _Should we just go home?" May asked, tapping her fingers on the table._

 _Dawn suddenly smirked evilly. "Why don't we play a little practical joke on them?"_

" _What kind of practical joke?" Leaf asked, mirroring her smirk._

 _The blunette tapped her chin with her finger. "Why don't we show them what they look like through our eyes?"_

 _ **A snippet from a new story I am writing:**_

 _Sakura frowned as she watched Sasuke tap his fingers on his desk. She was starting to notice that it had become some kind of a nervous twitch over the last few months. It was starting to get on her nerves actually. But she tried to push away the slight annoyance at the gesture for the sake of her idol._

 **UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**


End file.
